la muerte viste de blanco
by Selva 125
Summary: En una fiesta el dia de Halloween, todo el gremio de Fairy Tale se divierte. Todos excepto Juvia. Y es que, en esa noche, los recuerdos mas sangrientos que haya vuelven a invadir su mente...junto a ELLLA. Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


**hola a todos! Lo siento por no haber escrito desde hace tiempo, pero ultimamente estoy algo ocupada. Esta vez os traigo mi primera historia de angs, de fairy tale, con Juvia como protagonista. Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". Espero que os guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La muerte viste de blanco<strong>_

_**No sé en donde estoy. Creo que es de noche, o quizás es de día. No sé si estoy en una pesadilla, o quizás esto es real. No recuerdo ni siquiera quien soy yo, que hago aquí. Mi mente esta desconectada de la realidad. Lo único que se es lo que veo: sangre. Veo sangre por todos lados, la veo manchando sus rubios cabellos, veo algo puntiagudo, (¿será un cuchillo?) algo que mi mano sostiene, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, tirado por el suelo, veo su vestido que antes era de un blanco inmaculado, teñido de rojo, pero no solo el suyo, también el mío, pero no solo mi traje, también mis manos…mis manos bañadas de su sangre. Oigo sus gritos, oigo unas risas desquiciadas (¿serán las suyas, o las mías?)...y oigo el latido final de su corazón. Su respiración se para. Sus gritos se ahogan. Sus ojos se vuelven inexpresivos. Su alma quita su cuerpo. **_

_**Pero no mis pensamientos.**_

* * *

><p><em>21:00<em>

**Hoy es el día de Halloween. Todos los años, en Fairy Tale hacemos una gran fiesta, con mucha comida, con música, con disfraces cada cual más terrorífico que el anterior. Todo el mundo baila, come, ríe, se divierte, todo el mundo…excepto yo. Me han forzado a disfrazarme de fantasma, pero mi disfraz… me da miedo. Me han obligado a venir aquí, para divertirme, pero… sigo teniendo miedo. Mis amigos han intentado hacerme reír, pero todos han acabado renunciando, porque yo… solo tengo miedo. **

**¿Qué es lo que me da tanto miedo? Es fácil. Es ELLA. ELLA, la que me da pavor, la que ha roto mi vida en pedazos; ELLA que me lo ha quitado todo, y aun me quiere quitar más; ELLA que siempre entra en mis sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas; ELLA que me visita todos los días, haciéndose invisible para los demás excepto para mí; ELLA, de la cual nunca podré escapar…porque ya no existe en esta Tierra. **

* * *

><p><em>22:00<em>

**Sigo aquí, sentada en un rincón de la habitación. Mi disfraz de fantasma, me angustia. Me recuerda a su vestido blanco, aquel que mis celos bañaron de rojo. Aquel vestido que ELLA amaba tanto, el que, según su amante, le hacía resaltar sus cabellos dorados, el que le hacia resaltar sus piel, suave como la seda, el que le hacía resaltar su pureza…pureza que manche con su propia sangre...**

**¿Quién me iba a decir que un día, mataría a mi mejor amiga por culpa de los celos? Nadie lo hubiese pensado. Pero yo sí que lo pensé. Desde ese día que mi Gray, mi adorado Gray, el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, el único para mí, con el cual yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida, con el que yo quería casarme y tener hijos, por el cual moriría, decidió dejarme para irse con ELLA. Desde ese día en el que ellos dos decidieron hacerlo público, desde que ese día el me explico que nunca fui nada para él, solamente un juguete y nada más, desde que todo el mundo los felicit****ó****, desde que ELLA fingió pena por mí, actuando tan bien que parecía sentirse culpable de nuestra ruptura, desde que los vi ****dándose**** un beso apasionado, delante de todo el gremio, lo supe: supe que, tarde o temprano, el diablo entraría en mi mente y echaría a patadas a la razón, a la bondad, al amor…convirtiéndome en lo que soy hoy…**

* * *

><p><em>22:30<em>

**Miro hacia donde están los demás: veo a Erza peleándose con Natsu, a Wendy coqueteando con un par de chicos, a Mirajane bailando con su hermana, y a Laxus tomando sake con Loki. Todos están aquí. Todos excepto Gray. **

**Gray, mi amor…en cuanto la noticia ****llegó**** a sus oídos, se volvió loco. Durante varios meses anduvo desvariando, contando por ahí que ELLA venía a visitarle todos los días, que ELLA le abrazaba, y lloraba sobre su hombro, había veces que ELLA se empezaba a reír como una desquiciada, u otras que gritaba, mientras su cuerpo se desangraba y creaba charcos de su propio ser…incluso dijo que había escuchado de su voz la palabra "asesina"…**

**Pero nadie le creyó. Debía de haberse callado. Si lo hubiese hecho, no le habrían tomado por un loco, no le habrían echado del gremio, y no le hubiesen dejado en un psiquiátrico, lejos de la realidad, lejos de todo lo que le ataba a la vida. Raras fueron las veces que le fui a ver. Sus ojos me miraban, pero no amorosamente, o simplemente con pena; su mirada mostraba todo el desprecio, el rencor, el odio que tenía hacia mí ser.**

**La última vez que lo vi, cuando ****aún no**** lo habían amordazado, empezó a gritarme como un loco: **"¡ASESINA! ¡TU ERES SOLAMENTE UNA ASQUEROSA ASESINA! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! ¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA HACER JUSTICIA! ¡ME OISTES: TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS SI HACE FALTA!" **Obviamente, nadie le hizo caso. Solamente le dieron un calmante, y lo volvieron a amordazar. Me dijeron que me tranquilizase, que no podría hacerme nada malo, puesto que lo tenían bien retenido en su cárcel. Aunque lo sabía, decidí no volver allí durante un tiempo, pensando que se le habría pasado la locura en unos meses, al igual que su amor por ELLA. Pero nunca más lo volví a ver.**

**Dos semanas después, lo encontraron muerto, en su cuarto, desangrándose. En su mano, llevaba un trozo de tela de un blanco inmaculado…pero teñido de sangre.**

* * *

><p><em>23:00<em>

**Los recuerdos no paran de invadirme en esta noche de Halloween. Fue en ****una ****noche como esta que ELLA desapareció de la faz de la tierra. No paro de soñar con esa famosa noche en la cual mis manos destruyeron su insignificante vida.**

**Aquella vez había decidido quedarme en el gremio, después de que todo el mundo se fuera. Quería encontrarme tranquila, en paz, quería sacarme al demonio de mis adentros, volver a ser la Juvia de siempre…pero llego ELLA.**

**Se había puesto un vestido largo de una blancura impecable. El ****mismo**** vestido que, minutos después, se teñiría de sus entrañas, de su sangre…**

**No logro recordar exactamente como comenzamos a conversar. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuál de las dos fue quien empezó a hablar sobre su relación con Gray. Tampoco sé cómo es que nuestras voces comenzaron a elevarse, y a hacerse más ásperas, más crueles, mas inmundas. Lo único que me acuerdo de esa conversación fueron las últimas palabras que dijo: **"¡Tú no eres más que una psicópata que se cree que todo le pertenece! ¡Nunca conseguirás alejarme de Gray: si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!"

**Y fue lo que hice. Aun después de tanto tiempo, sigo sin recordar de ****dónde**** saque, no ****sólo**** el arma, si no la determinación suficiente como para hacer lo que hice: encerrarla en aquella húmeda y oscura habitación, y apuñalarla en el estómago. **

**¿Por qué no la apuñale directamente en el corazón? Simple: quería verla sufrir. ELLA que siempre sonreía, que siempre parecía tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma, gritaba como una condenada, implorando perdón, pidiendo auxilio, mientras yo la seguía apuñalando por todas partes. La sangre caía abundantemente, las heridas se habrían más, dejando ver lo podrida que estaba por adentro, dejando al descubierto sus órganos vitales, a los cuales rompí en pedazos... ¡Si hubieseis visto su rostro desfigurado por el dolor, sus ojos desorbitados, su cuerpo deformado ****por mi****, su sangre saliendo como un manantial de agua por todas partes de su cuerpo…! Y cuando por fi****n**** decidí acabar con sus miserias, cuando mi arma enrojecida decidió traspasar su corazón, lanzo un grito que daba miedo de solo oírlo, un grito lleno de dolor y de rencor, un grito de despedida…y se apagó. **

**Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, extrañamente no me di****ó**** miedo. Al contrario, me sentía aliviada. Pero obviamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la cárcel por eso. Así, que cogí el cuerpo y lo queme. Pero no solo al cuerpo, si no que también ****el cuarto, las sillas, las mesas, las armas,las ventanas, cada rincón, cada sombra de la habitación, cada lazo que nos unía a las dos, su futuro, mi presente, nuestro pasado, lo queme todo****. Así, las pruebas se destruyeron, y todo el mundo creyó que fue un accidente. Nadie sospecho nunca de mí. ¿Quién se pondría a pensar que Juvia, una chica inocentona, bondadosa, tan imaginativa, tan sincera, tan ella, mataría a su mejor amiga, solamente porque le había arrebatado el hombre de su vida? El único que lo pensó fue Gray, y ya sabemos todos como termin****ó****. Pensé que aquella noche mis problemas se habían resuelto. Pero no era así.**

**Fue a partir de aquella noche, que tenía mis días contados…**

* * *

><p><em>23:30<em>

**Cansada de estar sentada, en un rincón, decido irme hacia una ventana solitaria dentro de una ****fiesta**** tan ruidosa como ****es ****esta. Miro la noche, negra como el carbón, que parece anunciar un mal presagio…**

**¿No es curioso como todo puede cambiar en tan solo un instante? ¿El que de un día para otro, tu vida pase a ser un infierno sobre la tierra? ¿Qué primero pensases que te podría salir bien, y después te dieses cuenta que no debías haberlo hecho? Atención, no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de haberla asesinado. Simplemente, que debería de haberlo hecho de otra forma. Así ELLA no me hubiese envenenado la existencia, después de muerta.**

**Empecé a verla, al igual que Gray, dos semanas después de su muerte. Primero, fueron los sueños: siempre reviviendo la misma situación, en la cual yo le arrancaba la vida, pero esta vez, ella me abrazaba y me llevaba consigo a los infiernos.**

**Luego, empecé a escuchar su dulce voz, como antes, Pero ya no tenía la misma voz, y ya no eran las mismas palabras amistosas que me decía antes, cuando aún nos teníamos cariño. Su voz se hacía cada día más estremecedora, más rencorosa, más diabólica que el día anterior. ELLA ya no hablaba; reía como una ****loca****, lloraba chillando, maldecía a los cuatro vientos mi nombre, durante todo el día, durante toda la noche… Eso me era insoportable.**

**Y cuando más ****me desquició****, fue cuando empecé a verla. ****P****or todos lados, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, ****incluso cuando estaba con los demás****… Y siempre la veía igual: con su vestido blanco, ensangrentada, con los cabellos pintados ****en**** su propia sangre, con una sonrisa que mostraba todo sus dientes, con sus ojos desorbitados, mirando hacia donde yo estaba, esos ojos marrones sin vida, que eran una pesadilla para cualquiera...**

**Ocho meses después de su muerte, cuando yo estaba ****yéndome a dormir, ELLA vino y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. No moví ni un dedo. Empezó a acercarse cada vez más, hasta casi sentir su respiración. Me abrazo, me tomo con sus brazos como lo hacía antes, pero esta vez estaba segura que no era para perdonarme. Entonces, acerco su boca ensangrentada hacia mi oreja, y susurro divertida las palabras siguientes, unas palabras que nunca olvidare, mientras viva: **"Juvia…te lo advertí…nunca te libraras de mi…te matare con mis propias manos para estar segura de ello…" **Y empezó a rei****r****. ¡Empezó a reír, agarrándome de los brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar, destruyendo la poca alegría que me quedaba, arrancando a cuajos las mangas de mi vestido, destruyendo mi existencia por completo, mientras su sangre manaba de sus entrañas, volviéndome a manchar con ella, mientras yo sentía el miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mientras ella reía, y reía, y reía…!**

**Y me desperté. Por un momento, pensé que todo eso había sido una pesadilla. Pero, cuando mire hacia el lugar en donde había estado ella, me quede congelada al ver la huella que me dejaba claro que todo esto no había sido un sueño. **

**Un trozo de tela de un blanco inmaculado…ensangrentad****o****.**

* * *

><p><em>23:40<em>

**¿Y si todo esto fuera una pesadilla, de la cual me voy a despertar? ¿Y si pudiera cambiarlo todo? No, no puedo creer ni siquiera mis propias mentiras. Ojala no hubiese decidido ir a por una bebida. Así no la habría visto a ELLA, sonriéndome maliciosamente, señalándome la hora con su mano, moviendo sus labios de forma a imitar el sonido del reloj. **

**Sin pensármelo dos veces, salgo corriendo de allí. Corro, corro escaleras para abajo, sin saber el rumbo, sin saber a dónde voy, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodea, de todos los que me rodean, pensando que quizás pueda salvarme, quizás logre rescatar mi vida… **

**Entro en una habitación, sin mirar cual, y cierro la puerta. En tan solo un segundo, logro reconocer ese olor a quemado y a húmedo, respectivo de ese lugar, y esa sensación de soledad, de miedo, esa sensación que tienes de un lugar, como decir, sin vida…**

**He vuelto a la casilla de salida. **

_23:45_

**Intento abrir la puerta, pero esta trancada. ¿Pero cómo puede estar trancada una puerta nueva de tan solo tres semanas de vida? ¡Es incoherente! **

**Me voy hacia las ventanas, intentándolas abrir, pero sin suerte: están todas cerradas. Inútil de pensar en buscar algún pasadizo secreto, estoy segura que no hay. Ni de gritar, o de pedir ayuda.**

**Espera… ¡Mi móvil! ¡Aun lo llevo conmigo! Sin pensármelo dos veces, busco en mi disfraz fantasmal el móvil que llevaba hasta hace un momento. Lo encuentro en perfecto estado. Corriendo, invadida por el pánico, llamo urgentemente a Erza. No contesta. ¡No pasa nada, voy a llamar a Mirajane! Pero ella tampoco contesta. ¿Y Loki? No, el tampoco. Miro mi móvil: no hay cobertura en este lugar. Extraño, puesto que en todo el gremio hay cobertura… ¿no?**

_23:50_

**Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, echando a perder el maquillaje que Wendy me había puesto con tanto cuidado… Wendy…nunca más la voy a volver ver…**

**Mi cuerpo ya no puede consigo mismo. Me dejo caer en un rincón de la habitación, mientras el rímel se desliza por todo mi rostro, dándome un aspecto fantasmagórico. El agua cae a través de mis ojos, todo lo que sentía sale hacia la luz. Todo el mal, todo lo que me reconcomía por dentro, la tristeza, los celos, la locura, incluyendo a el demonio que un día arranc****ó**** mi corazón, sale en un sigiloso llanto. Toda maldad humana parece salir de mí ser, como si yo fuese la mítica caja de ****P****andora. **

**Y, en tan solo un segundo, la paz invade mi cuerpo. El alma y el corazón, vuelven a su sitio. El amor llega a tocar mi puerta de nuevo, al igual que la alegría, la justicia…la anciana Juvia vuelve a salir. Lo único que no va a volver, y eso ya lo sé, es la inocencia, mi inocencia. **

**Pero eso ya no importa ahora.**

_23:55_

**Miro mi reloj. ****Aún**** me quedan cinco minutos de existencia. No sé si ese corto periodo será suficiente para reencontrarme conmigo misma, ni para reparar el daño que ya he hecho.**

**No, ya no puedo volver atrás. No después de lo que l****a**** he hecho sufrir a ELLA. Merezco un castigo. Me da igual que mi alma deba de vagar por el resto de mi vida entre los infiernos, no soy yo la que merece el descanso eterno. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llamarla...**

"¡Lucy! ¡Se perfectamente que me estas escuchando! ¡Sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra, que me vas a llevar contigo, que voy a sufrir todo lo que tú has sufrido durante todo este tiempo! ¡No te pido que me perdones, ni si quiera te voy a pedir que pares esta locura! ¡Solamente te pido perdón: perdón por haberte destruido la vida que llevabas, por haberte robado el amor de tu vida, por arrancarte a tus seres queridos, por hacerte sufrir incluso muerta, por no haber podido ver lo importante que eras para mí! ¡Sé que ni tú y yo vamos a poder encontrarnos de nuevo con Gray: las dos somos culpables de un mismo pecado! ¡Pero igualmente, te entrego mi muerte! ¡Ya no mi vida, eso lo perdí hace mucho tiempo! ¡Mi muerte está en tus manos: hazme sufrir como tú has sufrido, para los latidos de este corazón! ¡De hoy en adelante, me encomiendo a ti: mi vida en los infiernos, está atada a la tuya! Espero que hagas un buen uso de ella…"

**Respiro. Por primera vez desde hace años, el miedo se ha ido de mí. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, vuelvo a sonreír.**

_24:00_

**Oigo las campanas sonar. Ya es media noche. Aquí se termina mi vida.**

**Alguien entra…sin abrir la puerta. Es una mujer, con un vestido de un blanco inmaculado…la sangre se ha ido de él. Si bien su rostro ya no sonríe, sus ojos ya no expresan odio, solamente una determinación descomunal.**

**Mientras ella se acerca, el miedo vuelve a invadirme. Pero lo rechazo de un solo guantazo. **

**Cuando llega hacia donde yo estoy, su risa se crispa, haciendo ver en sus ojos una locura, que creí apagada…Aun así, ella me agarra con cuidado, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Me da un abrazo, un abrazo mortal del cual sé que no me voy a soltar nunca más. Así se queda durante unos segundos. Después, me susurra al oído: **"Te toca a ti…"

**El miedo sigue en mi corazón. Lo sé ahora, que miro sus ojos color café, endemoniados, ahora que veo sus cabellos dorados perder su resplandor, ahora que le veo unas garras, que arrancan mi disfraz, menos fantasmagórico que el suyo. Pero tengo que aguantar todo esto. No solo por mí…si no también por ella.**

**Y mientras el primer charco de sangre sale por mis entrañas, me doy cuenta de algo de lo cual nunca me di cuenta antes…**

**La muerte no viste de negro…ella viste de blanco. Y no está sola.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Que, os a gustado la historia? Es la primera vez que hago de este tipo, pero creo que no va a ser la ultima vez. Dejad vuestras reviews sobre si os a gustado o no. Y, ya se que estoy un poco atrasada, pero<br>**

**Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
